The Plesioth Kingdom
by Kaiser125
Summary: the kingdom of the plesioth underwater... where


The Underwater kingdom

Disclaimer: I don't own monster hunter.. IM JUST A FAN

Before I tell you this story.. You've got to remember that Plesioths are the vilest underwater monsters, no begin reading this journal:

Monday:

Well, the chief just walked up to me and telling me to hunt this monster called a plesioth

She said, "A girl was fishing with a frog as bait and the Plesioth brought her down to the waters" she wanted me to kill it but yet again.. nah I needed money.. I was running low on cash and, OH YA! Listen up! My name is Kaiser.. named after the Teostra.. and then lets just skip to this.. I went to the desert.

Tuesday:

I was lost, hungry and out of cool drink.. I still haven't found the Plesioth.. and that was

The least of my problems.. I got a mirage and drank sand.. and know my stomach is churning.. but then it was a good thing I ended up getting lost in a cave.. where the plesioth was just right there EATING another hyprocit… so I had no choice but ATTACKED slashed his scales until his whole leg was skinned and I managed to cut it off.. and later on it was enraged and went back to the water.. but, I had to follow it.. so I jumped in the water and the deeper I went, the darker it became, and I couldn't see anymore.. not even the light above my head.. and as soon as I knew it.. I fell unconscious

Wednesday:

When I woke up.. I was still breathing.. but I was still underwater.. I woke up in a land where over a dancing group of plesioths swam.. theyre all waiting for me to wake up.. and as soon as one plesioth noticed.. the others followed it, and was running after me.. I was really bad at swimming.. so I couldn't get away from them that easy… they were too fast that 15 were able to spit a water bomb on me… and I had to go into the hiding..

And I had to get out of here fast. But before I could leave.. There was a note which caught my eye.. and in shock.. it was the chiefs handwriting

Dear Kaiser,

You are just a step into the bomb storage… don't leave this place until you've destroyed this kingdom. Have faith -chief

Well that was just great! The chief just had to let this situation more complicated..

I had to blow this place up. But I would just have to start again tomorrow..

Thursday:

Thinking about when to leave and where to get the bombs, I was confused..

I needed to get out of here! I couldn't just leave! Or I would get no pay.. so I continued my search for that storage.. but it was hard with all the plesioth lurking around

The waters.. that was when I just had to fight them to get an armor like theirs.. I fought my way through over 5 plesioths.. cut their heads one by one.. and finally I made it into a barrier.. where I saw tons of "Large barrel bombs+" and that was a sign that it was the right time to blow this place up.. but of course time flies faster.. so I had no time to set and plow the bombs.. but it was a lucky catch.. that the plesioths sleep as early as possible… so I set and plowed the bombs around the kingdom for 5 hours I think…

Friday:

Midnight! Im still awake… and now, I have to escape this place… I was running and looking for the cave.. and in an hour or two.. I found it.. but, with TWO plesioths guarding it… so I had no choice but to not move at all if I wanted to live any longer.. but the same STUPID stunt I was gonna do was a sacrifice.. I hid behind a giant rock…

And I lit a match… but it went out..

It was stupid cause I was breathing.. but I was still underwater….

So another stupid thing to do.. was just to kick the bomb!!!

I walked over to the bomb and gave it a kick!! And all I could hear was a lot of explosions!! I ducked in cover behind a rock.. and all I could feel right now, was the force of the bubbles…. And when I checked the cave.. the plesioths have evacuated

And now, I was gonna escape

Saturday:

Before I knew it, I was in the village.. with bruises all over my body.. ripped clothes

And everyone rushed up to me.. asking what I did. I told them the story… and they

Gave me tons of yen and the chief gave me even more for a job well done..

And then I asked the chief, "How did you send me that letter"

And the chief just said, "In all the times when you needed to know something…we don't have the answers to all of your questions even though we know it." So AKA she knew it.

And I just went home and collapsed on my bed

(A/N: please review this..)


End file.
